This invention generally relates to advertisements presented in a digital magazine, and more specifically to resizing advertisements presented to a user via a digital magazine.
Digital content may be provided to users of a digital magazine server as a digital magazine that arranges content items in positions relative to each other in various pages. However, users often view the digital magazine from various types of devices having different display areas. Additionally, users may customize presentation of content items in the digital magazine based on specified preferences. Accordingly, content items included in the digital magazine may be presented using different dimensions on various devices or using different dimensions for various users.
A digital magazine may present one or more advertisements to users along with content items, allowing a provider of the digital magazine server to obtain revenue from advertisers for presenting advertisements. Because of the different devices and preferences for presenting content items to users, resizing advertisements for presentation using different display dimensions allows presentation of advertisements along with content items in a digital magazine. However, conventional methods for resizing an advertisement may obscure information in the advertisement likely to encourage a user to interact with the advertisement.